


Little Cherub

by wordsarelifealways



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even gets emotional, Isak has no idea how to take a compliment save him, M/M, proud Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: Even reacts to the throwback photos of baby faced Isak that everyone suddenly shared on June 24th 2017





	Little Cherub

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for someone whose work I have adored for so long I can't even remember life without their fics! this was meant to be a drabble but here we are at almost 1600 words RIP
> 
> Enjoy! (and I know Even doesn't have instagram, let's suspend disbelief because Even NEEDS to see those photos)

The thing is, Even had done  ~~more than his fair share~~  of online stalking of Isak way back when he first overheard Isak’s name.  Now, though, they’d been living together for a few gloriously domestic months and Even felt like he knew Isak better than he sometimes even knew himself.

So - sue him - he had forgotten just how tiny Isak had once been.

Which is why, when Jonas posted that throwback photo of him and Isak out of nowhere, Even almost swallowed his tongue.  He had been chilling on the bed; just messing around on his phone while Isak finished getting ready to go to Sana’s for the Eid celebration.

He had in _no_ way been prepared for the photo of Isak, [probably about 15, in a dark navy coat that looked like it was drowning him](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVuvLhcA95g/).

“What the fuck, Isak!” Even spluttered, trying to get his breath back.

“You said I could borrow this shirt!” Isak protested from across the room and Even snapped his gaze up from his phone because if _anything_ was going to get him looking away from baby faced Isak it was the thought of his Isak wearing his clothes.

“ _Neeeeeeeeei_ ,” Even rolled his eyes, thrusting his phone out for Isak to look at.  Isak squinted at Even’s screen, absently ruffling his hair as he leaned forwards. After a few seconds of looking Isak’s mouth pulled up into a grin.

“I remember that day.” Isak grinned to himself and went back to getting ready.  “We were so young, Ev, it’s so crazy to think about.  So much has changed since that photo, y’know?” Isak shook his head, as if he could shake off the nostalgia.

Even nodded, smiling to himself as he watched Isak potter around their tiny living room/bedroom.

“I totally get it.  It’s like: because you took that photo that version of Isak will always be trapped in time somewhere.” Even wasn’t sure he explained it well, but Isak seemed to understand because he nodded along.

Even was about to continue when a movement on his phone screen caught his attention.  He tapped the screen to light it back up and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to swallow down his pained noise.

“Isak, your friends are trying to kill me.” Even whined, tossing his phone onto the bed.

But not before he liked Eva’s photo of [her and a sleepy looking Isak in their raincoats](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVuwc2lgmOo/).

“What?” Isak laughed, tilting his head to look at Even’s phone where it had landed on the bed.  “Oh, I don’t remember that photo.” Isak shrugged, glancing over at Even.

Even, however, couldn’t see that because he was lying on his back with his arm thrown dramatically over his eyes.

“I will never be able to _forget_ that photo!” Even exclaimed, not removing his arm from over his eyes.  “You look so young and warm and sleepy.  And _smooth_!  Like, damn, did Eva fucking airbrush that photo or something?” Even wrenched his arm down and looked at Isak with wide eyes.

“You look like a tiny sleepy cherub, what the fuck, baby?” He whispered.

“You’re being an idiot.” Isak rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his cheeks.

“How’d I get so lucky to have my own personal angel?” Even’s voice was hardly more than a breath.  He almost couldn’t hear it himself, so he had no idea if Isak heard him from a few feet away.

“Even, you need to finish getting ready so we can go.” Isak shot him a look.  A look that clearly said _you will not make us late for Sana’s party or so help me God you won’t get head for a week_.

Even read it loud and clear.

“Anything for you, my little cherub.” Even cooed in English.  He stretched out on the bed before rolling off and going into their cramped little bathroom to brush his teeth and style his hair into something relatively respectable.  As he smoothed his gel coated hands through his hair he couldn’t help but think about how soft Isak’s hair looked in the photos that Jonas and Eva had shared.

He got so caught up daydreaming about Isak’s soft curls that he almost fucked up his own hair. Thankfully he managed to salvage it before washing the gel from his hands and going back out to Isak.

“You ready, baby?” Even ducked down and brushed the lightest of kisses against Isak’s cheek, taking a moment to inhale the familiar comforting smell of _Isak_.

Those throwback photos served as a reminder for Even that in the here and now, he had Isak all to himself. He wasn’t some baby faced 16 year old any more; he was a strong handsome _proud_ 18 year old and Even’s heart felt like it was going to explode with love right there in the middle of their living room.

“ _I’ve_ been ready for almost fifteen minutes!” Isak huffed, pushing his lips into a pout.  “Get your stuff and hurry up, Ev, I don’t want to be late.” Isak shooed Even out of his personal space and Even couldn’t hold in the laugh that bubbled up from his chest.

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands and quickly grabbed his wallet and his keys.  He grabbed his phone from the bed and he was about to stuff it in his back pocket when a notification caught his eye.

 _isakyaki has shared a post_.

Even squinted suspiciously, flicking his gaze up from his phone to Isak’s back, before following Isak out of the door and tapping on the notification.  He was half expecting some boyfriend shaming photo (Isak saw a dog shaming post on facebook and for weeks after he had threatened to recreate it with Even’s digressions and the sudden silence on the subject Even thought was very suspicious) but what he got was even better.

Another photo of Isak circa 2015, [in a soft white hoodie and his signature beanie sat cross legged opposite Eva](https://www.instagram.com/p/BVuwXrkgGAS/). For a moment Even was so transfixed on the exposed swirl of hair from under the beanie that he almost walked into Isak’s back on the stairwell.

“Fuck!” Isak yelped as he pitched forwards, but Even grabbed him around the waist quickly and steadied him out.

“Sorry, sorry,” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Isak’s frantically throbbing pulse point.  “But you can’t post a photo like that and expect me not to get distracted.”

“You almost killed me, dude!” Isak clutched his heart, wiggling out of Even’s grasp.  “You’re such a liability sometimes, honestly.” Isak shook his head, prying one of Even’s hands from off his waist and holding it tightly in his own as he hurried down the rest of the stairs.

“Isak, wait a second.” Even said seriously, pulling Isak back to him once they got outside.

“I know you have a boner for my baby face, Ev, we’ll deal with it la-”

“It’s not that!  Although I’ll take you up on the offer of taking care of me later.” Even winked.  Isak, of course, rolled his eyes.  “Look at me, Is.” Even said softly, but the instruction was firm enough that Isak met his steady gaze.

“I’m so proud of you.” Even pressed their foreheads together.  “I think a lot about how much you had to deal with, and how far you’ve come even in the few months I’ve known you.” Even brought his hands up to cup Isak’s flushed face.  He could see that Isak was getting squirmy, that his gaze was starting to flicker, but he didn’t want Isak to look away from him.  He needed Isak to _understand_.

“Baby, I’m _so_ fucking proud of you.” He crushed their lips together, unable to help himself, and Isak responded instantly.  He let Even back him against the side of their building, kissing him like Even’s lips were the only thing keeping him alive.

Even was nothing if not a tease, though.

He broke away from Isak, his heart tripping over itself watching the way Isak’s mouth fell open and tried to chase Even’s tongue as he licked the taste of Isak from his own lips.

“Come on, baby, you don’t want to be _late_ , do you?” Even asked with wide serious eyes.

“You’re actually the worst.” Isak huffed, squirming out from between Even and the wall and walking towards the tram stop.

“You love me.” Even rested his arm over Isak’s shoulders lazily as they walked.

“Maybe I should reconsider, huh?” Isak shot him a look.  “I’m a real catch, you know.  Money, looks, smarts, I could get anyone!” Isak listed off.

All Even could do was laugh.

After a few comfortable minutes of quiet at the tram stop Even spoke up.

“You know what I’m most proud of you for, baby?” He asked.  Isak looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow.

“Coming out?” He guessed.

“A close second.” Even smiled, reaching out cupping Isak’s cheek.  “No, you went from a cute baby faced kid in the closet to the most handsome proud _man_ I’ve ever met.” Even searched Isak’s face, wanting to be sure Isak understood that he meant it.

From the embarrassed look on his face he definitely got the message.

“Honestly, what a glow up, Issy.” Even patted Isak’s cheek fondly before dropping his hand.

Isak, for the hundredth time that day, rolled his eyes.

He couldn’t believe he was going to spend the rest of his life with this idiot.


End file.
